


His Favorite

by Rii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rii/pseuds/Rii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin was often told, bitterly, that she was Orochimaru's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite

People often told Karin, bitterly, that she was Orochimaru's favorite.

She had no idea what they were talking about.

Favoritism? That didn't exist in Sound.

Well, actually, yes, it did. If you could call it that.

There were those certain few that Orochimaru just spent so much time on.

In experiments, that is.

Karin knew that because she was present for just about all of them.

The only thing that marred Karin's body were the little needle holes where he drew blood, which she was more than willing to give.

"It's a  _gift,_ " Orochimaru said, each time, being very, very gentle with the needle, very, very gentle with his smile. "Thank you, my dear Karin. You are a treasure."

She smiled and let herself giggle only after the needle had been drawn out of her arm. That was important, she had learned. The needle had to be removed cleanly and without rupturing any of the surrounding tissue for speedy, painless healing, without much of a scar.

No, Orochimaru didn't favor her more than anyone else. She gave what he requested of her in exchange for a place in the village. Just like everyone else.

She just stood beside him, sweet-smile, watching the others writhe in pain as the seals (developed, derived from enzymes taken out of blood and tissue samples from Juugo, he had allowed her to hold the tray and bring them back to the lab with him) enveloped those most beloved six (seven, actually, counting the two-in-one with that kekkei genkai and most unusual cells like lipids and made Orochimaru's eyes light up, so beautiful under a microscope, and he had allowed her to see), and turned them into (gorgeous, fascinating) monsters.

No, Karin was not Orochimaru's favorite.

Subject, anyways.


End file.
